Goodbye is Hello, Farewell is Forever
by DawnValentine
Summary: Stefan leaves. Elena gets over it. Damon. What will happen now the situation has changed? Read to find out.
1. Chapter Zero - The First Goodbye

_Chapter Zero – The First Goodbye_

Elena: "How did this happen?"

Damon: "We thought of everything, Elena, Klaus having hybrids, Mikael turning on us, we brought in Katherine so you wouldn't be in danger. Anything that could've gone wrong, we were prepared."

Elena: "I don't understand. Stefan wanted Klaus dead, more than anything. That's what we were counting on."

Damon: "he blew it."

Elena: "Where's Katherine?"

Damon: "She's running for the hills, like usual, the minute things got bad, and who blames her? Klaus would've crushed her. I had him Elena. I had Klaus. This could've all been over."

-Damon throws glass in fire-

Elena: "hey! Damon, hey! Hey, listen to me. We'll survive this. We always survive. Trust me."

Damon: "We're never getting Stefan back, you know that, don't you?"

Elena: "then we'll let him go. Okay? We'll have to let him go."

* * *

I failed once again to upload in time x3 Whoops

This is just the chapter zero to make clear where we're starting with this story, the next chapter will be online soon!


	2. Chapter One - The First Farewell

_Chapter One – The First Farewell_

Elena woke up in the morning, feeling strangely relieved. Stefan was gone. Not coming back. Not her responsibility anymore. Not her boyfriend anymore. Her barely able to control himself vampire boyfriend was gone, out of the picture, forever. He had left a note on her pillow. A farewell note, not a goodbye, as it had felt like yesterday at the boarding house. It only said she wouldn't ever see him again. Nor Klaus, He had decided on other plans.

She could get up for once, not having to be afraid someone died because she was the doppelganger. She wouldn't have to look around when she rounded every corner. Wouldn't have to, but would she ever let it go? Would she ever be able to start living _life_ again? She didn't know. She honestly didn't know.

She got up and did what she did every morning, but it felt different. Showering helped her relax again, searching for what to wear made her feel alive. Making and eating her breakfast downstairs with Ric was the best. Leaving for school with him felt normal and safe. She had history first, thus that she decided to actually leave a little early together with Ric, so that she could tell him about what she felt like. She felt so good she had to tell someone. When they got to school, Ric just walked in silently, expecting Elena would wait until the bell rang with entering the classroom, but she followed him right in, which caught his attention.

"Are you stalking me, Elena?"

Elena had to laugh at that. Actually laugh instead of the pretending she had being doing for so long. It felt good. So good she couldn't hide it.

"Ric, with you being my unofficial guardian and all, you shouldn't get worked up if I follow you to the class I'm having first anyway." Elena was surprised she actually got that out in one go. She was having trouble not to laugh, yet she knew things weren't really that funny.

"Okay, guess you're right about that... Still, care to tell me why you're acting so different?"

"Well Ric, that as actually the reason I followed you right in, you see, Damon told me last night Stefan left. This morning I found a note from Stefan on my pillow. It said I would never see him again, or Klaus, said Klaus had gotten different plans. One way round, I should feel sad about Stefan leaving, but, honestly? I feel... relieved. Is that wrong, feeling relieved about it?"

Ric listened closely as Elena told him what happened, realising just how much she had actually been through. "No Elena, it's not wrong to feel relieved, I mean, the vampire boyfriend that couldn't control, or accept for that matter, himself is gone from your life forever and, if I may say it, I wouldn't really see you end up with him."

It was Elena's turn to listen closely. In a way, Ric was right about that last part. "You may say such things, Ric, You're the only one here I have left as family, as much as how we're not really related. But about what you said, looking back at it all, me neither. I couldn't really see me end up with the guy Stefan is now, not even sure whether I could see myself with the guy he was when we first met."

"I'm glad you see that, Elena. The only advice I give you is to not let your guilt define you. Ever."

"What do you want to say with that?"

"Sorry Elena, I could tell you what I mean with it, but this is something you'll have to find on your own, accept, if it's there."

Elena accepted Ric's words for what they were; parental advice that shouldn't be dug into, but just accepted.

The bell rang and a very uninteresting hour of history started. Funnily enough, she could answer every question Ric asked, but he knew that, so he never asked her anything. She most of the time helped him prepare the lessons, thus she knew what he had to say before the lesson even started. How twisted life could get. _Life._ She had just gotten it back, shouldn't judge it too fast.

The bell rang and it was time to start moving around school to the next lesson. Math. Oh how she loves math. _Not._ Stupid X's Y's functions etcetera, etcetera. Not that it wasn't interesting, but what's the use of it all? She asked once. No use at all but just fill their heads more and more.

After the third hour, English, where they had talked about poetry all lesson long, it was finally time for a break. She needed it. As she got her books for after the break out of her locker, a certain person walked up to her without her noticing it. It wasn't until he was so close she'd feel his breathing that he spoke. He didn't breathe though, so the sound of his voice was completely unexpected.

"Hey Elena, I'm just here to check on you. How're you doing with Stefan leaving and all?"

Elena was startled by the familiar voice behind her, but he hadn't really scared her. She had gotten too used to him doing such things. She turned around slowly, facing him.

"Thanks for checking up on me, but I don't really think it's that necessary. You see, I feel better than I have since... since my parents died. I know I should be sad that Stefan left, but... I'm not sad, I'm relieved. He's gone, not my problem anymore."

"I'm glad you think about it like that, you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, Damon, I'm sure I'm okay."

"Hmm too bad, I had planned on taking you out of here while making sure you wouldn't have any trouble with not going to your lessons, but well, since you're feeling fine..."

"Wait! Wait, what?"

Damon grinned at her reaction. "I could also get you out of here even if you're feeling fine."

"And how exactly would you do that?"

"There are so many options, Elena. I could let you pretend you're sick and then I 'take you home', or I compel people, or..."

Elena sighed. She got the message. "I suppose the easiest one would be me pretending to be sick, and you using compulsion if necessary to get me out?"

"Yup." Damon said, popping the 'p'.

Elena grabbed his arm and pulled him along through the halls. When they were about to turn the corner to the administration, she turned around.

"I'm just not up for this right now, I'm just going to be silent and pretend to be a little sick, and you can compel her."

"Wow, Elena, never thought I'd hear that from you. Ever."

"I know, shut up. I'm just feeling too much like leaving right now."

"Fine, I don't mind, come on." He said, putting his hands on her shoulders, as if to steady her. They walked over to the woman behind the desk. She looked up as they approached. Damon looked into the woman's eyes, locking hers to his.

"Elena here isn't feeling too well, I'm going to take her home. You will make sure everything is alright with the administration. Also, you will not remember me bringing her home, she just came here by herself like everyone does."

The lady behind the counter repeated his words monotonously, and then she started clicking and typing away on her computer. In the meantime Elena and Damon just walked out.

Once outside, Elena felt like making some sort of strange jump of joy, but Damon walking next to her seemed to keep her down to earth. In a way.

Once she had gotten into his car though, she was too glad to be getting out of school early to keep quiet.

"What will we do with all the spare time I got now?"

"We could do so many things, Elena. So don't ask me for suggestions, you know where that'd get us." He did his eye thing as he smirked at her, knowing it was just another futile attempt to make her feel something for him. _God why don't I ever stop trying?_

"It wouldn't get us anywhere, Damon, because the moment you'd suggest it, I'd say no. Drive."

"Where'd you like to go?"

"Don't really care Damon. Just want to get out of here right now."

"Fine I'll get us somewhere, just give me something to work with, 'cause I don't really know where to take you."

"Then what were you planning?!"

"I was planning to come up with something."

"Smart. Uhmm.. Georgia was fun. Mostly."

"Mostly?" Damon said, driving the car onto the street, still not sure where to go.

"The part when someone tried to kill you and I saved your ass? Oh, wait, now that I think of it, that was also kinda fun, once it was over. You owe me for saving your life."

"And how many times did I save yours?"

"Together with Ste-" Elena stopped mid-sentence. As much as she didn't feel too bad for him leaving, she wasn't over him yet. It had only gone well so far. _No. I will not feel bad for him anymore. He left. I deal. End of story. No. I go enjoy some time off with Damon, that's the end of the story. For now. Wait wha-_

"Back to earth Elena, you okay?"

"Yeah, sorry. Was a little lost in thought."

"Would you like to share?"

"Bottom line is, I turn off the worries button and enjoy some free time with you."

"Sounds good to me."

At this point they were driving out of town. Elena only then realised it was Friday, and she'd have a very long weekend since there wouldn't be any school next week. She wondered how she could've forgotten, but now something told her it'd be a longer than a day before she'd be home again.

Silence had hung in the car for forever, but it had been a comfortable silence. A silence that allowed both to think. Damon was thinking of whether he'd ever really have a chance at getting Elena. Elena was thinking about Ric's words. What the hell had he meant? She shot a sideways glance at Damon, realising once again how good he really looks, to then feel a little guilty thinking about that because of Stefan. _The only advice I give you is to not let your guilt define you. Ever._ Oh. That's what he meant. Wait... then is that... about Damon? even if it wasn't... I probably would feel guilty about it, but... Ric thought about those words, he said _Don't let it define you_ he didn't say _don't feel guilty._

"Damon?"

"Yes, Elena?"

"Does Ric think over his words carefully before he says something?"

"Mostly yes, he starts to falter when he's at his fifth shot though."

"'Kay, thanks."

_Unnecessary details. Ohh well, still got my answer. He thought that through, that would mean he probably had been talking about Damon. Yes, I feel more for him than normal friendship. yes, I feel attracted to him. I never admitted it because of Stefan but, if it really had been that obvious, then maybe I should try, being with him? God why am I even thinking about this? Because I want to know what it'd be like. Oh, great, my mind answered one of my questions for once, wait! I want to find that out? Good to know that._

Elena shot Damon a sideways glance. _Do I really want to be with him? so much would change... but... somehow...I'd like to know what it'd be like. Point of that; I'd have to try to find out. I'd have to be with him to know whether I'd like to stay. But do I want to risk it all? I don't think so. Not now at least... I think._

"Back to earth, Elena, again."

"Uhg, sorry. I just been... thinking."

"About?"

_God am I really going to tell him? No. I can't lie to him though, he'd know._

"I'd rather not say."

"Oh, come on, Elena, tell me." Damon drawled out, in his typical way.

"No, sorry, maybe some other time."

"Maybe?"

"I might never want to tell you, Damon."

Damon sighed once, glancing Elena over just to make sure she was fine. She looked more than fine. which was funny, since he couldn't remember her like that. _not funny at all, says how horrible her life has been so far._

"We're almost there."

"Where?" Elena's eager voice sounded.

"Curious much? I'll make a deal with you, don't throw a fit for anything I spend on you and I'll tell you."

"Difficult one, I think I can hold my curiosity though."

"Damn it."

This earned Damon a chuckle from Elena. She had known that he would've wanted her to take the deal.

"Still going to spend money on you."

"Still can complain about it."

"What would your arguments be."

"That I can take care of myself and that I feel bad for you spending money that you earned, or stole, on me."

"Okay, there's some sense in that, seems you just forgot the fact I got enough money anyway. Come on, Elena, just this once, let me."

"And it makes me feel like we're closer than we really are." Elena added in defeat.

Damon thought about that for a while, different emotions dancing over his face.

"Is that so bad?" He dared to ask.

_I can't answer that. Not that._ "I just don't want to feel like that. I don't know why, I just don't."

This earned her a unhappy sound from Damon.

"Not yet at least." She added in barely a whisper.

"What?" Damon asked right away, her voice having been so soft he wasn't sure what he heard was what she had said.

"Sorry, forget that."

"Elena, if you said what I think you said, then how the hell do you want me to forget about it."

"Fine. Be patient then. I can't promise you much, but this I can. We'll talk about it, but not today."

After a short silence, in which Damon examined her words for a few times, he simply nodded at her. _What else can I do then agree to that? I've been waiting anyway, at least she's willing to talk about it._

"Now it's back to earth to you, Damon."

"Heh, whoops."

"I sort of forgot to mention something, well I only realised a little while ago."

"And what might that be?" Damon asked, back to his usual banter with her.

"That I don't have any school next week."

"And?"

"And that I don't really care if this one-day trip becomes a little longer than that."

"That's... nice."

"Thinking of all the time to fill in, Damon?"

"Yeah, and the more money I'll get to spend on you."

"How long till we're, well, wherever we're going?"

"Almost there."

Right that moment they rounded a corner and there was a huge shopping centre in front of them.

"The plan was just to take you shopping and get you all kinds of things, but now it's also getting the stuff you'll need."

"Hmm, then let's see... since I didn't bring anything... I'll need... Ugh... so many things."

"Why don't you make a list on your phone. Ohh, only the most necessary please. So no flat-iron for example. Make a to do list as well, you can put calling Alaric tonight at the top."

Elena got her phone out and typed away two notations, one with things to do, one with what she'd need.

_ To do_  
_ - Call Ric_  
_ - Text Care_

_ To buy_  
_ - Clothes  
- Underwear  
- Shirts/tops  
- Pants  
- Sweaters  
- Socks  
- Toothbrush & toothpaste  
- Shampoo/conditioner  
- Comb_

That was how far she'd gotten when Damon parked the car.

"What've you got by now?"

"Not everything I can think of at least."

"Then I'll wait for a bit and tell you to add some things."

"Okay, just a moment."

_- Towels?  
- Shoes  
- Mobile phone loader  
- Deodorant  
- Sunglasses_

"I think that's about it."

"Can I see?"

"Yeah sure." She hands him the phone and sees him nod appreciatively. He then adds a few things, when she gets the phone back, she notices _Get bloodbags _and _Buy dresses_ were added. Also, he deleted the _Towels?_ part.

They then got out the car and walked towards the entrance.

* * *

Uploaded in time for once! whooo

I'm not so sure about this chapter, but that's because this story takes on a very different route (at least that's what I'm planning) than my other stories.

please review!


End file.
